


You + Grillby = Baby

by The_Fallen_Human (orphan_account)



Series: Undertale Sinner Trash Pregnancies [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Dog Squad - Freeform, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Reader-Insert, i still don't know how to tag, im falling into sin, im sinner trash, pls help, reader - Freeform, sans doing investigation work, sick, sick reader, sin - Freeform, sinner trash, trash, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The_Fallen_Human
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HELP ME<br/>IM SINNER TRASH <br/>AHHHHH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sickness

You had been running a fever for the last couple of days. You didn't worry about it too much at first, as it was hardly noticeable, as it was only like a half of a degree higher than normal, something that could easily be blamed on the weather or something like that. You figured it was nothing and would just pass. Refusing to let something so insignificant stop you, you continued to work at the bar owned by your boyfriend, Grillby. Despite his insistence you rest and take the day off, you kept working because you were stubborn.

 

Now, you finally realize what a bull-headed decision that was. 

 

Your temperature steadily increased by the day and when it finally was noticeable, Grillby finally put his foot down and made you rest. The flaming man couldn't stand you working yourself to death while you were sick.

 

And so you laid in bed, bored out of your mind as you watched reruns of old sitcoms. Your muscles had started to ache so you didn't feel like getting out of bed unless you absolutely had too. You looked at the tan coloured walls and sighed. You were starting to get bored of the sitcom but you were getting bored of the sitcom but you couldn't find the remote and didn't feel like getting up. Suddenly, you started to feel more feverish and nauseated enough to vomit. 

 

You sat up and stood before running to the bathroom, trying to hold back the contents coming up from your stomach. 

\-------

You were having a bad time.

 

You were kneeling and leaning your head over the toilet, having emptied your stomach’s contents only moments before.

 

Great, now you had an empty stomach to go with your fever and muscle aches. You were struggling not to heave up your actual stomach. Whatever you had come down with, it was relentless. You backed away from the toilet and stood up. You flushed the toilet before leaning against the wall, trying to ignore the acidic after taste left in your mouth from the vomit you had hurled up only minutes before.

 

It might be time for you to go see a doctor about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIKE FIRE  
> HELLFIRE  
> THIS FIRE IN MY SKIN  
> THIS BURNING SENSATION  
> IS TURNING ME TO SIN


	2. DOCTORS VISIT AND PUNS COMING SOON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, my fellow sinner trash.

....

Grillby closed the bar early to rush you to the doctor's. The regulars such as the dog monsters would be a little bit sad but the regulars know if the bar is closed, then some sort of emergency is going on… And I guess this would count as an emergency.

 

You laid down on the examination table as Grillby sat in the chair meant for the person who accompanies the patient. Your eyes started to follow the little divots and lines in the ceiling as you both waited for the doctor. Great, now you and your flaming hot boyfriend both were playing the waiting game. There's not much room to complain, seeing as you scheduled this last minute today as an emergency appointment. You barely were able to squeeze this appointment in because of your body’s less than great timing in deciding to come down with something. 

 

“When is the doctor going to get here?” You whined.

 

“...... I don't know.” Grillby replied softly, his voice sounding a little like crackling embers.

 

…….

“Grillby~” you groaned somewhat playfully at the sound of his voice. 

 

No response. 

 

What a stupid fever. You went from perfectly fine to a bloody mess in a week with such slow increases in temperature-- not literally a bloody mess but figuratively. Earlier you were sweating bullets that would put the monster known as Aaron to shame but now? You're temperature seemed to be dropping for some reason. You weren't as weak as before but Grillby didn't want to take the chances of something being seriously wrong. 

 

\------------

Que?

What?

No…

Wait…

What?

WHAT?!?!

 

It literally took you about a day to process the news. You couldn't believe your ears when the doctor said it, and when Grillby said it, it seemed even less realistic to you.

 

You thought this sort of thing was impossible. Monsters were made of magic and humans were mostly physical so you just assumed something like that wouldn't be possible. Well, now you, Grillby and possibly the entire scientific community now knows that it is possible. 

 

You sat at the edge of the bar, your head faceplanted on the counter. You weren't as sick when Grillby was around and you insisted for Grillby to not shut down the bar for the entire term but he refused for you to be too far from him, considering how his presence kept you more stable.

 

Which leads you to your current situation. Here you are, faceplanted on the bar counter. The people who tried to get you to sit up or divulge what was wrong were all shooed away by Grillby.

 

That is until a certain skeleton walks into the bar.

 

And unfortunately this skeleton and his puns were going to make this a bad time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confiteor Akatosh Sancto.   
> Ad magna Talos iusti semper.   
> Ad fortium ascendit Reman.   
> Ad Sanctum Novem.   
> Et omnibus Sanctis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad puns incoming

You groaned a little in frustration as the short skeleton sat next to you. He ordered his usual with a bottle of ketchup on the side to drink. You didn't understand how someone could love the condiment so much as to have it to drink. You hoped he would just keep to himself and not bother you but you knew deep down that it wouldn't be the case.

 

“hey.” The skeleton known as Sans, greeted.

 

You sighed, hoping he would get the hint and leave you alone.

 

“you seem to be a bit under the weather, i hope you didn't catch…..”

 

You cringe as you braced for the horrible pun that was coming.

 

“a femur.”

 

Why was the universe so cruel today? You groaned at the pun, nor in the mood for skeleton humor. Grillby shot a glare at Sans, giving the small skeleton the hint to stop…. But instead the skeleton made another pun, but not at you, but at Grillby. Sans looked at Grillby and smirked mischievously. 

 

“hey you seem rather hot and bothered, is there something wrong?” Sans asked, snorting to hold in laughter at his pun.

 

“Sans.” Grillby said as a warning.

 

“I was just wondering what was wrong with (y/n), she doesn't seem to be doing so hot.”

 

Grillby glared at Sans with a very unamused look. Sans blinked several times, seeing he went over the boundary line. The skeleton looked around awkwardly.

 

“sorry grillbz.”

 

Hoo boy. At least that ordeal was over. The skeleton brother didn't say much else to you for the rest of his stay, which lasted for the until his younger brother dragged him out. Sans did however make puns during this time but fortunately none of them were directed towards you or Grillby which made it so much more tolerable. 

 

Eventually, Grillby closed down the bar for the night so you both could get some rest. 

\--------

You sat down on the couch, munching on french fries that Grillby had made for you. You were watching one of your favorite movies. Grillby was cooking in the kitchen, as you needed to eat more than just fries to sustain you and your unborn child. 

 

Monster food would likely help, considering normal monsters are made of magic and the baby was undoubtedly going be partially made of magic. Since monster food is magical in nature, it would help prevent serious complications about the magic. Well at least that was what Grillby and you thought. It made sense, and it probably was going to be the case. Considering there's no proven medical knowledge regarding this subject, whatever seems the most logical thing will be the answer. You and Grillby would have to go through this on a trial and error basis. 

 

You munched down on your sandwich that Grillby had brought over to you. He had joined you in sitting on the couch. You watched the television screen and watched as one of the saddest parts of the movie came on and you felt yourself starting to cry a little. This was odd, you weren't the type to cry during movies. Was this the hormones doing this to you? It must be. You set your sandwich back down on the plate on the coffee table in front of you and wiped at your eyes. 

 

Grillby looked at you and sat his bag of chips down on the coffee table before pulling you close to him. You didn't resist. You snuggled into his chest, staining his shirt with your tears. 

 

“I'm sorry--- I don't know why I'm just really emotional right now for some reason… I--” you started to say before the precious flame prince interrupted you.

 

“Shhh, it's okay.” He whispered, his voice crackling slightly.

 

One of Grillby’s hands made its way to your head before he ran his warm fingers through your hair, massaging your scalp as he did so.

 

“Mmmmm.” You let out a noise of contentment.

 

Grillby chuckled as he listened to your happy noise. He took a few strands of hair between his fingertips and heated them up and began to straighten your hair. You loved when he did this, it was always so relaxing. 

 

You sighed in contentment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... GIVE ME IDEAS GUYS.  
>  WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT?


	4. Chapter Four

Sans was confused about why you and Grillby were so sensitive about the puns the other day. It secretly worried him a little, as Sans was one of your closest friends as well as a good friend of Grillby’s. Sans would ask you and your boyfriend directly but he figured you two would find it rude or offensive? Something along those lines. It wasn't any of his business to try to pry but you didn't look like you were doing too well the other day and he wasn't just going to let that pass as if it were nothing. It looks like Sans would have to do some digging and investigating now. 

 

welp. i can't believe i’m doing this.  
______________________________

 

Hoo boy. This was some sort of horrible hell. Seriously, you were puking into a bucket that Grillby placed next you. He told you not to eat the ice cream. He warned you against it. And what do you do? 

You eat the ice cream anyway.

You were very stubborn.

 

The watermelon you ate earlier was thrown up in the bathroom. It seems the baby didn't like watermelon. After that, Grillby came up with the idea that the baby couldn't stand cold food. But you ignored him. And decided to get some ice cream out of your freezer and scoop some in a bowl to eat and completely ignore Grillby’s warnings. You plopped down on the couch with your ice cream and Grillby set a bucket on the floor next to you. You had it set in your mind that you would be watching Netflix for the next several hours, eating this ice cream and other various snacks you loved.

 

The baby, however, did not like the ice cream and put your little Netflix marathon on hold.

 

So here you are, looking at a bucket of the ice cream you vomited up. Plus, you felt like shit now because of this.

 

Grillby shook his head in disappointment. It's amazing how well he’s dealt with you and your stubborn behavior, especially during this pregnancy of yours.

 

\-----------------

 

Sans sat down with the some of the members of the former canine unit of Snowdin. It had been a week since the pun incident. He was sitting at a picnic table 

 

“so [y/n] hasn't been doing too well recently.”

 

“It isn't polite to talk….” Dogamy started to say.

 

“about others behind their backs.” Dogessa finished her husband’s sentence. 

 

“I don't see this much as gossip. This is more concern than starting rumors.” Doggo interjected.

 

Sans nodded at Doggo. “i’m asking as a concerned friend if you guys noticed anything unusual with them.”

 

“She moves differently.” Doggo said, he could only see things that move so the dog remembered everyone's style of movements.

 

“They also smell a bit different.” Dogamy nodded which earned him a sharp glare from Dogaressa.

 

Sans nodded a little. “i see. thanks.”

 

Well, at least it was something to start with. Sans knew he couldn't draw the conclusion of what was going on with [y/n] by this information but it was a good starting point. Maybe if he could get a look at your soul, he could figure this out but it was highly unlikely that he would be able to. Perhaps some of the other regulars have noticed something? Maybe. As much as Sans hated to pry, you didn't give him much reassurance that you were alright.

 

\----------------------

 

You angrily munched on fries as you sat on the couch and watched Netflix. This was not your preferred Netflix binge watching food. And it was ruining everything---- maybe not ruining everything but it was making you unhappy. 

 

At least the fries haven't been vomited up yet. You shook your head and made a huffing sound to express your annoyance. You finished munching on your plate of fries and continued to watch your show. It's not like you could do anything else besides this and mess around on the Internet. 

 

However as frustrated you were, you still were excited to have this baby. Despite the fact the baby was already so picky, it was still your child. It was also your fire boyfriend’s child. You didn't even know a monster could get a human pregnant. But this child was a product of your relationship and a precious gift that you didn't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe one day I'll write longer chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> LIKE FIRE  
> HELLFIRE  
> THIS FIRE IN MY SKIN  
> THESE BURNING SENSATIONS...  
> ARE TURNING ME TO SIN!


End file.
